Exploring the Seas
by robertkellett
Summary: The seas grant us answers, soothe our souls and guide us with it's winds. Maybe those winds can sooth the souls of two. (Spoilers for KH3's Ending)


_**Hello everyone! After the ending of KH3, one thought that kept going through my mind was how Sora's various friends across the worlds he visited will react to events in the ending. So, going to make some one-shots that explore that. Hope you enjoy and only read if you beat KH3. **_

* * *

Lugging a bag over his shoulder, Riku didn't even turn around when he asked a question to his partner on this latest quest. "You don't have to come with me, they are going to be mentioning Sora a lot." A scoffed was earned in response, with Kairi yanking the bag form Riku and walking ahead. Rolling his eyes, he followed her into the Gummi Ship he got on loan from King Mickey.

Sitting in the captians seat, Kairi studied the controls, tapping her chin. Riku blinked at the sight, her trying to sort out how the massive ship works. "Don't worry, Sora told me how to use this thing." _That's why my stomach is already winching. _Riku just rested on the oddly soft chairs and reflected on a few things.

Firstly, was how the passing of his best friend didn't upset him as much as he expected. Riku, somewhere in his mind, knew Sora was okay. Going on more adventure, likely seeing more worlds, trying to fight his way back to the realm of light. What surprised him, was how Kairi reacted, as Sora vanished out of thin air right before her eyes. She was clearly sad, morning him still by using the Kingdom Key keyblade instead of her Destiny's Embrace one. And Riku heard her crying alone on the island shores back home for the first few weeks. But the thing that surprised him, was _her _insiting they go on a quest to look for him. _I was going to suggest that to Roxas and Ven. _Riku thought to himself, feeling that Sora's 'brothers' would have a better clue on where he might be. But logic hit him in the face when Kairi showed him the Papu Fruit she shared with Sora, making him snicker. _She really is a good match for him. _

Focusing on the ship's controls, Kairi bit her lip, feeling her connection to Sora dim each passing minute. Darkness actually was touching his heart, and he was _embracing it_, which greatly worried Kairi. Shaking the worry off, she thought about positive things, like meeting all of Sora's friends he gathered off-world the past few years. Looking to Riku, she gave a silly expression. "So uh… Where should we go first?"

"You aren't going to follow your heart?" Riku asked, his tone mixing seriousness and mild amuement. Kairi pouted, making Riku throw up his hands. "Sorry, but he's been to so many worlds, it's hard to tell if he landed in anyone of them." Tapping his chin, Riku snapped his fingers. "I got an idea."

Kairi saw him tap on his Gummi Phone, with a jolly beat playing. Kairi leaned over, to see what who he was calling. Roxas popped up on the screen, with shouting from Xion and Lea echoing in the background. "Riku! Kairi! What's up? If you want to stop by, I can get Axel to get some ice…"

"Kinda sick of sea salt for the moment, but thanks." Kairi joked, making Roxas have an expression of 'how dare you' for a split second. Shaking his head, he grew a sersious one, assuming this is about his brother. "Out of all the places Sora's been too on his latest adventure, you know the one he enjoyed the most?"

"Shouldn't you both know? You are his best friends." Roxas said with a dull tone. Riku didn't get taken aback by this, as he figured Sora was so caught up seeing the worlds, that he just didn't get a chance to call. Kairi, however, gave one of the most hostile expressions she's ever given to anyone, making Roxas nearly turn a shade of white. "Sorry! I... He was too busy to talk to you both I guess…"

"Just tell us." Kairi demanded, her attempt at being friendly failing and restoring to what her master Aqua told her, was 'be too the point when they annoy you enough'. Roxas rubbed his chin before nodding at a thought.

"He really loved being a pirate." Roxas laughed, letting his brother's memories cloud his mind. "We spent a long time there, more than any other world. And I remember he revisited it a few times with Donald and Goofy before he tried his hand at being a super hero. That was pretty fun too."

"Carribean it is," Kairi stated and plotted it in the ship's controls. Roxas blinked, not even remembering Sora call or message Kairi at all on his adventure. How did she know about the place? Riku laughed at his friend's confusion.

"Sora gushed about being a pirate for a while after defeating Xemnas. He wouldn't shut up about 'surfing the ocean shores' to Kairi. She nearly fainted when he mentioned…." A keyblade edge was right at Riku's head, daring him to finish his thought. Roxas and Riku stayed silent until she went back to the ship's controls. "...Yeah, he must have loved seeing Jack again."

"Which Jack? The skeleton or the pirate?" Roxas joked, making the two boys laugh hearted. Silence was left and they looked tired. "...You think Sora can be found? I don't feel him at all in my heart, same with Xion and Ven. And he was a _part _of us and vice versa."

"Kairi still feels him and that's what I'm going off of." Roxas nodded and heard Xion shout to get off the phone. "I can tell you're busy, so will let you know how the search is going. And keep trying to reach out to him, I might need you and Ven if this quest fails."

"Gotta. See ya later Riku." Roxas was about to turn off the phone when Xion grabbed it and said hi, as did Axel and Isa. He was trying to turn it off when a loud _crunch _was heard on the other end. The screen faded with Riku blinking in response. Turning to Kairi, she just giggled at the antics, seemingly aware of what just happened. _Guess she has a connection to more than just Sora. _He thought, leaning back in his chair as they blasted off across the endless sea of space.

* * *

Landing in a jungle near Port Royal, Kairi blinked at her new clothing. She instead of a hoodie mixed with a dress, she instead wore a purple captains coat with dirty skinny jeans and long boots. Riku's look mirrored Sora's, which was something she got pictures of when they relaxed before the final battle. Instead of blue themed, his was black… Making it an even darker look. If that was even possible. Riku just fixed his red cap, having his keyblade's logo in the center of it. They looked around the town, seeing people live their lives and what not. One man was spinning on a barrel to earn money, with him commenting 'I saw a kid with a key do this and coins literally appeared out of thin air' and everyone just shook their head.

Kairi's eyes went wide though, seeing a massive ship dock near the town. Hopping out of it was a drunken captain, his bangs flowing in the wind. Twitching his blue eyes, he looked right at Riku and Kairi, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. "Gibs! Our mate's friends showed up. Dock the ship for me, will ya?"

Gibs grumbled as Jack strolled his way past some town's people, nearly knocking one into the water. Riku turned to Kairi whispering, "Sora was friends with this guy? I can smell him from here."

Kairi smiled, holding out her hand. "I feel strong light in him, he just wears darkness like a coat sometimes, like you." Riku shook his head and the captain studied the two teens. "Hello, we are looking for our friend and wondered if he stopped by here lately."

"Ah, so you are the lass he's fallen for." Kairi blushed at the comment, with Jack turning to Riku. "And you're the mate he was looking for the first them he crashed in my hovel here." He held out his hands, expecting a hug or something. "Welcome to the seas, captains of… Whatever ship you have is."

Riku shook Jack's hand, as did Kairi and they board his ship. Walking past Gibs and Elizabeth, both having wide eyes at the two teens, they went into a captain's room. Sitting on a half-broken board, the two looked at Jack, bravo gone from his eyes. Sadness, familiar sadness Kairi and Riku were both familiar with, etched his face. Kairi tried talking but couldn't say anything. Riku was going to talk but Jack cut him off.

"Sora met Davey Joes, ey mate?" Riku bit his lip, with Kairi nodding, a tear coming down her cheek. "Had the feel'n. This ship was Sora's." The two blinked at the comment, with Jack getting up and taking a picture out. It was of himself, Sora, Donald, and Goofy on an isolated island holding a half-dead heartless fish like a trophy. "My mates and I went on many adventures. But the boy looked so tired in his bright blue eyes. Like… He didn't have much in him anymore." Putting the picture down, he sat back in his seat, hands trying to touch a bottle, one of many, but didn't touch it at the last second. The sent of alcohol was strong in the room, nearly making Kairi gag. Riku just took a bottle himself and started slugging it down, making Jack smirk. "Got a taste for the ale, don't ya?"

"Need something to sooth the nerves." Riku admitted, putting the bottle down. Kairi's jaw nearly dropped but shook her head instead. "We can't really say _how _he went but… Sora, us and the rest of our friends fought a threat and we couldn't save everyone." Kairi's head tilted down, as if ashamed of her passing at Xehanort's hands. "But Sora found a way, even if he couldn't save himself in the end. Selfless to the end." He held up the bottle, with Jack taking one of his and hitting Riku's. The two slugged some down before putting it down.

"Ey, so he has much in common with Tuner. Lost himself to protect that lass of his." Kairi looked up, confused at Jack's comment. "Jones tried weazling me into one of his 'fair deals' and I found a way out of it. But the bastard is a stubborn one, you see." Jack clasped his hands together, eyes narrowed map on his desk. "I fought him with my mates, and we bested him. But Davey had other plans, harming my mate Will." Jack clenched his fist, anger somewhat forming on his face. "Sora, boy, did he get a taste of that darkness you fella's fight. He nearly slugged Davey right across the face. Never heard the boy scream that much." Jack leaned back in his seat. "Tell me, has he ever faced loss before this 'grand battle'?"

"You mean, someone dying in front of him?" Kairi asked, with Jack nodding. "...No. Whenever we defeat a heartless or any creature for that matter, they turn into a heart that floats away or just vanishes. Will just… Died? Body cold on the ground?" Jack nodded, sipping from his drink. Kairi clenched the helm of her jacket, frustration forming on her face.

"Whatever your feeling lass, it's not your fault." Jack stood up and opened his cabin door. "You got the fire in your eyes like Elizabeth has. Sora found a good lass in you." He left the room, trying to get some air himself. Away from Sora's friends, Jack finally understood why Sora was so hurt during that fight. Taking a deep breath, he put on his classic aloof expression and went to the captain's wheel.

Back in the cabin, Kairi looked at Riku, having somber eyes. "...He really didn't have as much fun this adventure." Riku wanted to shrug his shoulders, unsure if he could even answer that. But it made him worry, his fist clenched. If he faced so much _before _the final clash, what's going to happen now that he's got nobody wherever he's at right now? At least Donald and Goofy were here when Sora saw… What Jack just told them. Kairi held Riku's hand, giving a firm expression. "We are going to find him." She squeezed it before heading out of the cabin, walking aboard Sora's ship with confidence. She went right past Jack, grabbing the captains wheel. "Mind if I take control for a bit?"

Jack smirked. "By all means, Captian." He looked at a nearby map while the crew looked on in complete confusion. The ship seemingly started moving on its own, with everyone at awe seeing Kairi control the ship like some natural-born pirate. Riku looked on with a warm smile, seeing for the first time in a long while, Kairi happy. _And I know you're happy to Sora, wherever you are._


End file.
